TTTE Warriors: Henry's Return
Hey all! It's me, BC! In this episode, the Cat Pack is plotting a plottious plot to set Henry free. >:3 But the question is, will it work? Dedicated to Twinky, Darky's beloved dog. Speed him to the skies and may he walk among the stars, And may Starclan light his path. In the dreams.... Splashpelt: (Is dressed liek a cowboy and is on a horse) YEEEEEHAAAAAWWWWWWWW! RIDE INTO THE OTHER'S DREAMS! GIDDY UP! GET ADONG LITTLE LOGGIES!!! Horse: Stahp using cowboy frazes! Splashpelt: It's a dream! I can do anything I want! I can make you grow fluffy purple wings and have a candy cane tail! *Makes Purple wings and candy cane tail on horse* Horse: NUUUUUUUU I HATE PURPLE!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME, CURSED PURPLE!! *Runs even faster* IN BIRDWING'S DREAM.... Birdwing: Help! Oh, Toby, SAVE ME! Deisel 10: *Holds up a lazer gun with giant roofclaw* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! SAY GOODBYE, KITTY! Toby: (Is now a muscular brown cat with a twelve pack and a yellow 7 on the side of his rump) DON'T WORRY, MILADY! I SHALL SAVE YOU! (Swings from a vine, holds up a gun and shoots at Deisel 10) Deisel 10: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (dissapears in a cloud of smoke) Toby: (Scoops Birdwing up, still swinging on a vine) You are save now, my love. Birdwing: Oh, Toby, you're my hero!! IN TORNADOSTRIKE'S DREAM... Tornadostrike: (Is flying like Splashpelt through a forest) WOO HOO! Now I know how Splashpelt feels! Some random bird thing: Hey! Watch it! Tornadostrike: Pfft! I can do what I want! Random Bird: COME MY ARMY OF WOODPECKERS! ATTACK THE CAT! (The army shows up in metal armor) Tornadostrike: (Anemi sweat drop) Time to go, kids! (Flies away as the woodpeckers chase after him) IN NIGHTWING'S DREAM... Nightwing: Ohh! Lollipops! sprinkles! Hot sauce! IT'S FOOD HEAVEN!!! (Noms on a gumdrop) OH MY GLOB!!! A UNIKANGAROO! (Chases a kangaroo with a unicorn's horn) COME BACK UNIKANGAROOO!!!!!!!!! (All of the cats' dream selves run through a cloud wall, and fall in a big dream cloud that is a missmatch of their dreams) Birdwing: (is about to kiss Toby full on the lips) Splashpelt: Ahem! Birdwing: (romantic music cuts off and muscular cat Toby dissapears) Uh... Hi, guys! Ready to discuss the plan? *Nervous laugh* Tornadostrike: GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID WOODPECKERS! OW! Oh, no. nono NONONONLNO NOT THERE! N- (Soperano sound comes out of his mouth and the woodpeckers dissapear) Nightwing: (Is still nomming on food) Mmmmmhmmmmmm! Dis stuff ish good! Splashpelt: EXCUSE ME! But Henry is still stuck in the tunnel! (All quiet down) Splashpelt: Alright, we'll run over this plan one more time. *Blueprint appears out of nowhere* Today, Gordon is gonna take the express up his hill. And he's gonna get stuck, like always. Edward is going to have to push him up." Nightwing: So? What do we do then? Splashpelt: Tomorrow is inspection day. We have to check for dents and anything that could prevent the trains from working right. Well, we'll make a serious dent in Edward's boiler so he can't steam properly. He won't be able to push Gordon up the hill. And no other train is strong enough to push Gordon BUT Henry. So if they want the express to be on time, Sir Topham is gonna HAVE to let Henry go! All: IT SHALL NOT FAIL! IT SHALL NOT! Splashpelt: Quick! The sun is coming up in the real world. *Makes four horses appear* Hurry! Atop the trusty steeds we ride into the dawn! Tornadostrike: (Sighs and mumbles) She's so poetic! (All of the cats wake up) Nightwing: (Spits out some moss) BLECKCHHHH! I was eating THAT?! Birdwing: Alright. We got the plan down. Lets do this! (Inspection goes along as normal) Tornadostrike: Alright, Edward, your next. Edward: Don't break anything! Tornadostrike: I won't. (He checks the boiler, everything's fine, and then he fakes that something is wrong.) Uh oh! Edward: What? What? What's uh oh?!!! Tornadostrik: Calm down. It's just a loose bolt. (Pretends to screw a bolt in, but actually puncutres the boiler and makes a hole) There. Done. Gordon: (In a hoity voice) Don't waste your time checking me. I have a job to do! (Huffs off) (All the engines leave to work) All the cats: YES! Tornadostrike: High paw! On Gordon's hill... Edward: (Face is red) Birdwing: Are you sure you can do this, Edward? You don't look too good. Edward: I'm... (pant) Fine. Just a little tired. I'm old fashioned, ya know. Gordon: (Grumbling) Stupid hill, stupid wheels, stupid coaches... Birdwing: (Mocking voice) Stupid hoity-toity blue engine we gotta shove up a hill every day! Edward: (Tries to push, fails, steam goes everywhere. He passes out.) X_x (Birdwing phones Sir Topham) Sir, Edward is passed out. He tried to push Gordon up le big hill. STH (Let's just call him that): *Is eating toast* Well then, (Much) we'll have to see what went wrong! Birdwing: Uh... But I already checked- A giant hole is in his engine. I think the metal is worn down. He needs to be sent to the works. STH: (Munch munch chew chew swallow) Okay then. I'll phone an engine to help Edward. I'll be (Crunch) Right there. (Birdwing then phones Tornadostrike) Tornadostrike: Helooooooooooooo? Birdwing: YOU IDIOT!!!! Tornadotrike: DX What? What did I supposedly do this time???!!! Birdwing: You made the hole WAY bigger than it was supposed to be! Tornadostrike: So? Birdwing: (In a low hiss) Hatt's coming over to tow Edward to the works. He's gonna look at that hole and find out we did it! Tornadostrike: (In a louder voice) He's gonna find out we did it?! Birdwing: (Takes a paw, shoves it through the phone and backhands) Shut up! Tornadostrike: What? I can't hear you! Some guy's paw is breaking the reception! Birdwing: (Takes paw out) Listen. The plan is going along fine. Now goodbye! (Slams le phone down) WHEN STH COMES.... STH: Hmmm..... There's no other engine but Henry to push Gordon up the hill! All the cats: (Look at each other and smile) Splashpelt: Well, sir, if we don't get Gordon shoved to the top, the express is gonna be late. Nightwing: Yea! We gotta let Henry out! Tornadostrike: I agree. If we don't, well.... there'll be a lot of angry people late for work. And this load of Twolegs is a prissy, persistant bunch. STH: Well then, I guess we have no choice. (Gets out a walkie talkie) Bob! Send in a wrecking crane! Nightwing: AW YEA! Imma ride that wrecking ball! Splashpelt: No, you won't! Nightwing: Killjoy.... Splashpelt: Cuz imma ride it fiiiiiiiirrrrst! (Runs to le tunnel) All cats: HEY! Wait! (Runs after her) AT THE TUNNEL... Splashpelt: (Gets on the wrecking ball) Guys! Hop on! and make sure to stay behind the chain holding this thing. And to grip. Tornadostrike: Alright, Mom! Birdwing: No way, man! Front rowzies! Nightwing: DON'T WORRY HENRY! We're gonna take the walls down! And then you can have some Jell-O!!! Splashpelt: What is it with you and Jell-O? Nightwing: I have my ways. READY? All the cats: (Sound like Tarzan) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWOWOWOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Wrecking ball wrecks the front wall down) All the cats: YES! whooo hoooO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Henry's free! Splashpelt: Quick! Get the wood, the coal, and the dusting rags! (They get Henry to steam again, he's all covered in dust and cobwebs.) Henry: Oh.... I'm stiff. I'm stiff! Nightwing: Okay, Stiff, we'll let you loosen up. Then you gotta shove a certain fat blue engine up a hill. At Gordon's hill... Henry: (Is shoving Gordon and is almost to the top) Geez, what have you been burning? Gordon: Special grade coal! I need it to be the most awesome engine in the world. Birdwing: Yea. The most awesome engine in the world needs to be pushed up a hill. (They get to the top, Gordon can steam by himself, and they get to the station just barely in time.) Tornadostrike: Whew! I'm just about ready to go back to sleep! Birdwing: And fight those woodpeckers again? Tornadostrike: Your the one who was about to kiss a muscular Tobycat! Toby: (Rolls in with his coach) What? Birdwing: Uh... Hehe! Well, you see.... (Knocks Tornadostrike out) I gotta go! (Runs out, dragging Tornadostrike behind him) Nightwing: The-th-th-th-the-uh-the-uh-That's all folks! OMG A UNIKANGAROO!!!!! (Chases it) THE END!